


Thanksgiving Food Fight

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: "Uh, the turkey's getting cold, Dawson."





	Thanksgiving Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the same weekly challenge site. Originally posted during the week of Thanksgiving, 1998.
> 
> Original author's note: Please forgive me for any mistakes and for this story being merely mediocre. I could write better if I watched Dawson's Creek on a daily basis:)

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dawson." Joey Potter squeezed Dawson's hand and gazed into his eyes, dreamily.

Pacey Witter fidgeted, uncomfortably, as Dawson and Joey held each other in their arms. "Come on guys. I'm hungry. Can't you two save the romance stuff for after dinner?"

Ignoring him, Dawson and Joey kissed. "I love you, Jo."

"I love you, Dawson." Joey sighed.

"Uh, the turkey's getting cold, Dawson." Pacey interjected.

"Come on, Pace. We have to say grace before we eat," Dawson scolded his friend.

"Awright. Grace. Amen." Pacey sat himself down and helped himself to the delicious food they had spent all afternoon making.

"Good enough for me." Dawson gave Joey's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yum. This stuffing is simply delicious, Joey." Dawson grinned. Truthfully, he felt like he was chewing on sawdust, but what Joey didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Gee, thanks Dawson. I made it especially for you." She blushed and grinned.

Pacey spat out the stuffing. "Gross! This tastes like sawdust!" He pushed aside his plate in disgust, Joey turning red from embarrassment.

"I slaved all day to make that stuffing," she snapped through clenched teeth.

"Well, you didn't slave long enough. They taste horrible." Pacey made a show of gagging.

Joey threw her napkin down. "Well, Pacey. I wasn't making this stuffing for you! I made them for Dawson, and he liked them! Didn't you, Dawson?"

"Um." Dawson coughed. "Yes, dear."

"Gawd Dawson! You're such a lousy liar," Pacey groaned.

"Well, how would you like some mashed potatoes, Pacey?" Joey reached into a bowl of mashed potatoes Dawson made and chucked them at Pacey's face. Pacey yelped as he got a face full of potatoes.

"Jerk! you creep! I'm going to get you good, if that's the last thing I do!"

Pacey wiped the food from his face and picked up the cranberry log Dawson brought over every thanksgiving.

"Oh NO you don't!" Joey leaped out of the way. Pacey leapt forward and dumped it down the front of her pretty white dress. Dawson jumped to her defense, smashing a turkey leg in Pacey's face, mussing up his hair.

"My dress! Oh Dawson, do something!" Joey picked up the pot of brie soup and dumped it on Pacey's head. 

"Hot soup, hot soup!" Pacey wailed.

"COME ON GUYS! CUT IT OUT! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO BE HOME IN A HALF HOUR," Dawson yelled. Someone, he wasn't sure if it were Pacey or Joey, got him in the front of his pants with a huge glob of mashed potatoes.

Just then, the door opened. "Dawson, dear, we're ho-"

Mrs. Leery began to scream.

"Um." Dawson stammered his voice cracking. "Hi mom, dad. You're early..."


End file.
